Percy and Annabeth Jackson
by Wolfswag12
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have grown up and gotten married. They have two children . Follow there new adventures in this story. SUMMERY SUCKS BUT PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Back Round  
After the war with Gaia, the gods gave the Greek demigods a gift. They created Half-Blood Village. A city for demigods. Now, when demigods turned 18 they could leave camp and move to Half- Blood city to go to collage, get married, settle down, raise a family. There were shops, and schools and work places. Just like any other city. Now, on to the story!**

Chapter 1

Percy was freaking out. No, that wasn't it. He was hysterical. Annabeth, his wife, was in the hospital. Annabeth was about to give birth to her and Percy's first child. Percy was excited, but was scared. He was worried about Annabeth, and about their baby. Annabeth had been in labor for a while he hadn't been able to keep track of the hours. Jason and Piper sat with him in the waiting room. Piper held her and Jason's two month old daughter, Aria May Grace. Aria had Jason's blue eyes and Pipers brown hair.

"Percy, calm down." Jason said, trying to calm his friend. Percy continued to pace. "Annabeth is the toughest demigod I know, Percy. She'll be fine." Piper said giving Percy a reassuring smile. Percy continued to pace.

A doctor soon cam out of the room and asked for Percy. She was a former Apollo camper named Jenna. As Percy approached she smiled, "Theres someone who wants to meet you." Percy sucked in a breath and stepped into the delivery room. Annabeth sat on a bed, her body covered in sweat. There was a small bundle in her arms wrapped in a baby blue blanket. Percy walked over and looked down at the baby. Annabeth looked up at Percy and smiled. "It's a boy." She said.

 _ **Certificate**_ __ _ **of Birth**_

 _ **Name: Patrick Brian Jackson**_

 _ **Weight: 5 lbs. 6 oz.**_

 _ **Length: 15 in.**_

 _ **Gender: Male**_

 _ **Hair Color: Blonde**_

 _ **Eye Color: Sea Green**_

 _ **Parents: Perseus Alexander Jackson (Father) Annabeth Hannah Jackson (Mother)**_

 _ **God Parents: Jason Roger Grace (God Father) Piper Jesse Grace (God Mother)**_

 _ **Born On: Eighteenth of March at 11:31 pm**_

"He's beautiful, Annabeth." Percy said, laying a hand on Patrick's head. Patrick's little hands waved around, searching for his fathers hand. Percy lowered his hand and Patrick grabbed his finger and gurgled happily.

 **OK that's the first chapter. I know is short but ill try t make longr ones.**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV (Five years later)

"Patrick, get up buddy." I said lightly shaking my son. He groaned. "Come on, first day of school." "No." He said. I was about to get Annabeth, but then I got a better idea. I walked over to his bedroom door and shut it. Then I crawled to the side of his bed and hid under it. Then I saw his little feet touch the blue carpet and I reached out and grabbed his ankles. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled. Laughing I got out from under the bed, "Gotcha." "Not funny, Daddy." He complained. I just left the room laughing after telling Patrick to get dressed.

I walked down the stairs only to be attacked by my one year old daughter, Nixy. "Daddy!" She squealed hugging my legs. "Hey baby girl." I said picking her up. Her sea green eyes sparkled with happiness and her raven hair was all messy. "What happened to your hair, missy." I said. "Mommy try comb it and I run." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Nixy, get over here!" I heard Annabeth yell. Then I heard her footsteps coming towards us. Nixy started to squirm in my arms. "Oh no you don't." I said tightening my grip on her. Annabeth walked into the room. Her blonde curls were tangled and messy, there were bags under her eyes, and she had food all over her. She was as beautiful as ever to me though. Annabeth came over and took Nixy from me, who struggled and squirmed. "Bad girl." Annabeth scolded. Nixy smiled and clapped her hands. Annabeth turned to me, "I blame you." "Hey!" I protested. "Can you take Patrick to school on your way to work." Annabeth said while attempting to comb Nixy's hair. "Aye." I said grabbing my car keys. "Pat! Lets go!" I yelled up the stairs. Patrick came down the stairs in blue caki shorts, a light blue t-shirt, and white socks. His blonde hair was all messy and he was carrying black and white sneakers. "Daddy I cant get my shoes on." He said. "We'll put them on in the car. Let's go." I said gabbing his backpack. Annabeth then came through the room chasing a nearly naked Nixy. "By Patty. Have fun." She said giving him a hug and a kiss then going back to chasing Nearly Naked Nixy.

Patrick's POV

Daddy parked the car outside a building that said 'Half-Blood Primary School' in huge letters. Mommy taught me how to read and write big words over the summer. Daddy turned around and smiled at me. "Ready Buddy?" I shrugged and said, "I guess." "Don't worry, you'll be the smartest kid there." He said. Then he got out of the car and opened the door for me. I hopped out and took my back pack from him. It was red and blue with spider man on it. It was super cool. Grandma Sally got it for me. I took Daddy's hand as we crossed the street. Then out of no where someone yells "PATRICK!" Then I'm on the ground tackled in a bear hug. Almost immediately I know who it is. "Hey… Aria." I choke out. Mostly because she was choking me. "Aria, stop choking Patrick!" Piper yells. Aria sheepishly got up, "Sorry Mommy." She said. Aria helped me up. I brushed off my pants. "Thanks." I said. Aria's brown hair was in a braid that ran about halfway down her back. Her electric blue eyes sparkled with excitement. She had on a brown shirt with a lightning bolt down the center and black shorts that went to her knees. She had on white sneakers that said _Nike_ on the side. Piper was holding her and Jason's second child, Maya Rose Grace. Maya was a ten months old. She had Brown hair like Piper and Pipers color changing eyes.

Aria grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward he school. "Come on! Come on!" She said. "Im coming." I giggled. Aria was my best friend. WE did everything together. WE even had the same teacher this year. Our teachers name was Miss. Amston. She was a daughter of Athena like my mommy. So technically she was my aunt, but I didn't really know her. Daddy and Piper followed us inside and followed us to our Classroom. Inside there were about ten other kids. Daddy and Mommy said my class would be small since there weren't a ton of people in town yet. "Bye Pat." Daddy said hugging me. "Bye Daddy." I said. He ruffled my hair then left. "Pat!" I heard Aria yell. I turned to her and saw her ushering me over to a table. There, there were two other kids. Ethan James Zhang, Frank and Hazels son, and Taylor Marie Grace, Thalia's daughter. Once I asked Mommy who Taylors daddy was. Mommy said Taylor didn't have a Daddy because Thalia was a hunter and had adopted Taylor. I smiled and went over. I sat down next to Ethan. Then the Miss Amston said she was going to take attendance. "James Smith!" "Here!" "Ella Fitz!" "Here!" "Ezra Fitz!" "Here!" "Taylor Grace!" "Here!" "Jake Anster!" "Here!" "Aria Grace!" "Here!" "Timmy Stoll!" "Here!" "Patrick Jackson!" "Here!" When I called out here a lot of whispers went around saying 'Jackson? As in Percy Jackson?' "Quiet down." Miss Amston said. "Susan Chakle!" "Here!" "Ethan Zhang!" "Here!" "Spencer Hastings!" "Here!" "Mac Rodriguez!" "Here!" "Okay, everyones here. Let's Begin."

 **That's chapter two! Did anyone notice the Pretty Little Liars I incorporated. Huh! I will only be using there names so this is not crossover. Hope ya liked it. Please review! Feel free to make any suggestions!**

 **-Wolfswag12**


	3. Character Cast

**This is a list of characters and their kids. Just thought I should put it in.**

 **Adults**

 **Percy Alexander Jackson**

 **Annabeth Hannah Jackson**

 **Jason Roger Grace**

 **Piper Jesse Grace**

 **Frank Joseph Zhang**

 **Hazel Miranda Zhang**

 **Thalia Ella Grace**

 **Leo Jose Valdez**

 **Anna Leah Valdez**

 **Kids**

 **Patrick Brian Jackson (5)**

 **Nixy Alison Jackson (1)**

 **Aria May Grace (5)**

 **Maya Rose Grace (10 months)**

 **Ethan James Zhang (5)**

 **Ned Ben Zhang (4 months)**

 **Taylor Marie Grace (5)**

 **John Ehan Valdez (7)**

 **Jessica Maria Valdez (3)**

 **Madalyn Grace Valdez (1)**

 **Carter Chase Valdez (1 month)**

 **Those are the names of the main characters.**

 **-Wolfswag12**


	4. Chapter 3

Annabeth POV

"Nixy!" I yelled at my daughter. She made the toilet explode. Again. She giggled and ran away from me while I tried to hold the exploding toilet to the ground. I reached into the cabinet that was under the sink and pulled out a roll of extra strong duck-tape. I took the tape and taped the lid shut. I leaned against the wall with my eyes shut. Then I heard a crash and quickly after, crying. "Shit." I muttered. I got up and quickly rushed downstairs. I saw Nixy on the floor with a huge bleeding cut on her forehead. Immediately I panicked. I went over to Nixy and picked her up. She was screaming and howling. I took a wet paper towel and dabbed it on her forehead. Being a granddaughter of Poseidon, water can heal her, but not fully. The Water did stop the bleeding, but there was a horrible cut left. 'Might need stiches' I thought. I picked up her bag and went out to the car. I strapped Nixy into her car seat and left a wet towel on her forehead. I figure I need to call Percy. At a red light I pull out my phone and dial his number.

 **(Bold Percy** _Italics Annabeth)_

 **Hello?**

 _Hi Percy_

 **Hey Annabeth. What's Up?**

 _I'm on my way to the hospital with Nixy. She cut her head open._

 **What! How!?**

 _She ran into the kitchen counter_

 **Weren't you watching her?**

 _No, she made the toilet explode and while I was duck taping the lid she ran downstairs and ran into the counter._

 **She made it explode again?**

 _Yes._

 **Okay, I'm on my way I'll meet you at the Hospital.**

 _Ok. Can you pick up Patrick on your way home, school will be over by then._

 **Gotcha'. See ya soon. Love you.**

 _Love you too. Bye Seaweed Brain._

I hung up and put my phone away. I looked back at Nixy who was asleep. I smiled at her. She was a she-Devil, but I loved her. Besides it wasn't her fault she's so much like Percy. It's his. She's my little Seaweed Brain.

Patrick POV

I saw Daddy pull up in the car. He opened the door and said, "Come on, Guppy! Your sister got hurt. Again." I jumped into the car and fastened my seat belt. Silly little Nixy, always getting hurt. I chuckled. Daddy glanced back and smiled, "Whats so funny?" "Nothin."

Later…

Annabeth POV

Thankfully, the water had healed Nixy completely. She had a small scar on her, but the doctor said that would fade. Percy was driving and both Nixy and Patrick were fast asleep in the Backseat. Percy took my hand in his and kissed it gently. "We have the best kids." He said smiling. I smiled back at him and gripped his hand a little tighter. "Percy, I need to tell you something." I said. He looked at me, "Go on." "I'm Pregnant." I said. Percy was shocked. "Really?" He said. "Really." He smiled really big. Then he kissed me. "That's amazing Wise Girl." Then we saw big bright lights baring a head of us. We heard a loud horn and saw a faint outline of a truck. "Percy!" I yelled. He grabbed the wheel and swerved to avoid the truck. He looked at me. "That never happened." "Of course Seaweed Brain. Of course."

We pulled into our driveway at about 9:30. I picked up Nixy and Percy carried in Patrick. WE took hem upstairs and were about to go to sleep when we heard a loud knock on the door. We hurried down and opened the door. Chiron was there. "Hey, Chiron. What's up?" Percy asked. "I have some…. Interesting…. News." Chiron said.


End file.
